Undead Olympics
Undead Olympics is another world, which still hasn't a defined spin-off game. The world takes place in the olympic games, the century is totally unknown, but it features a good quantity of olympic game related zombies on it. The world has 16 normal levels and 16 levels with a pool, varying size for the moment. Gimmick Javeline Rain This one is a surprise attack. When it happens, 5 to 15 of javelines will be thrown from the right at random tiles and can cause a massive havoc in your defenses, as they can kill plants instantly and act like gravestones, however, when acting like gravestones, they can absorb only 5 NDS, making it a not so much threat. Umbrella Leaves can counter this attack. Javeline Rains happen in all the levels, except the first 2 levels. Exclusive Brain Busters Aspara-Rockets In this Brain Buster, the player has to defeat all the zombies with asparagus rockets. There's also different kinds of ammo for this Brain Buster, which are in seed packets. They are the following: Normal Rocket This one does 20 NDS and can hit only one zombie. It has a cooldown of 3 seconds, and it is fully charged at the start of the level. Flame Rocket This one does 25 NDS to all the zombies in the tile where it hits, along with doing 5 extra NDS to all the zombies in a 3x3 area. It has a cooldown of 30 seconds, and 25 seconds at the start of the level. Lightning Rocket This one does 15 NDS to one zombie along with 10 NDS to 5 other zombies near the zombie that got hit by the rocket, similar to Lightning Reed's attack. It has a cooldown of 35 seconds, and 30 seconds at the start of the level. Freeze Rocket This rocket does 5 NDS to all the zombies in a 3x3 area, and also freezes them for 10 seconds. It has a cooldown of 20 seconds, and 15 seconds at the start of the level. Can't be used on level 9, as it's still not unlocked in that level. Wind Rocket This rocket doesn't damage the enemies, but can make a tornado that attracts all the zombies to the center point of it, making them be in the same tile. It has a cooldown of 35 seconds, and 30 seconds at the start of a level. Plants Umbrella Leaf This plant from PvZ 1 returns to this world. It's function is a little different than before, as now it can deflect arrows from Archer Zombies if these arrows try hitting it, also they can protect the plant right in front of it from the incoming arrows, which gives bonus range to the plant. It can also protect plants from falling javelines in a range of 3x3. Feeding it with Plant Food will make it bounce all the zombies in a 3x3 area 5 tiles away. SUN COST: 100 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: '''Fast '''UNLOCKED: '''Beating Level 2 Judo Radish This is a totally new plant. It consists in a radish similar to White Radish, but with a light green color, and with chinese-like eyes. When a zombie gets near the plant, It hides in the ground in a similar manner to Celery Stalker from PvZ 2, then, when a zombie is 1 tile behind it, the plant will drag the zombie's legs and hit the floor (1 tile at the front of the plant) with the zombie, killing that zombie instantly and dealing 24 NDS to one zombie in front of the plant. After doing that, the plant will sleep 15 seconds, being vulnerable to any attack, and then, the cycle repeats. The plant cannot attack Gargantuars, Zombie Bulls, Zombots, Imp Cannons, rolling objects, Zombie Kings nor Fishermen Zombies. Feeding it with Plant Food will make it create 2 clones of itself above and below. '''SUN COST: 75 TOUGHNESS: Elevated (24 bites) RECHARGE: '''Sluggish '''UNLOCKED: '''Beating Level 7 Dynamite Asparagus This is a totally new plant. It consists in 9 asparagus' sticks tied to themselves in a circular fashion, with all of them having one eye. When planted, it burrows itself into the ground, and when a zombie touches it, the plant explodes, dealing 90 NDS to all the zombies in the tile where it was planted on (a 1x1 area), also launching the 9 asparagus stick-shaped rockets that home into the nearest zombies to them, dealing 20 NDS to the zombie it hits. Feeding it with Plant Food will make it create 2 clones of itself randomly on the lawn. '''SUN COST: 200 TOUGHNESS: N/A RECHARGE: '''Slow '''UNLOCKED: '''Beating Level 13 Habanero-pult A totally new plant. It lobs Habaneros (immediately clarifying that it's not referring to these) that create a fire trail of an area of 1x5 and damage all the zombies in that area, dealing 3 NDS. Feeding it with Plant Food will make it throw 5 habaneros at random tiles of the lawn. '''SUN COST: 275 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: '''Fast '''UNLOCKED: '''Beating Level 20 Shamrock Returning plant from PvZ: Adventures. It attacks shooting rainbow arrows that pierce through 3 zombies and deal 4.5 NDS, and hides when zombies are nearby, when doing so, the plant gets ignored by zombies. It fires as slow as a catapult. Feeding it with Plant Food will make it throw 30 rainbow arrows that can home to the nearest zombie on any lane. '''SUN COST: 200 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: '''Mediocre '''UNLOCKED: '''Beating Level 26 Zombies Athlete Zombie (with Conehead and Buckethead variants) These are reskinned basic zombies with athletism clothes. Athlete Imp These are reskinned imps with athletism clothes. Can be thrown by Olympic Gargantuars or appear on its own. '''TOUGHNESS: '''Average '''SPEED: Hungry FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 2 Archer Zombie This zombie resembles an archer from the Olympic Games. It will advance one tile, then it will stop and starts attacking plants with its arrows. Non-defensive plants can be killed by 2 arrows, while Umbrella Leaf is immune to these, as it will deflect them all. However, this zombie has limited ammo, 20 arrows. When running out of arrows, it will proceed to the Player's House, eating any plants in its way. '''TOUGHNESS: '''Protected '''SPEED: Speedy FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 2 Pistol Zombie This zombie resembles the Coach Zombie from PvZA, but also carrying a pistol in his right hand. It can sometimes fire its pistol aiming to the sky, and, when doing this, all the Athlete and Swimming Zombies (including Athlete and Swimming Imps) boost their movement speed to Flighty (1 tile per second, Imps move 1 tile each 0.90 seconds). This boost works only on Athlete and Swimming Zombies and Imps, similar to how Pianist Zombie's effect works only on Cowboy Zombies. The boosted zombie loses the boost when encountering an edible plant, or getting hit by slowing effect. '''TOUGHNESS: '''Average '''SPEED: Creeper FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 4 Pole Vaulting Zombie Returning from PvZ 1. It has the same behavior of the first game, but moving faster before vaulting, and slower after vaulting. Tall-Nut cannot be jumped over by this zombie, same with Infi-Nut's barrier and Moonflower's shield. '''TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Flighty, then Stiff FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 7 Fencing Zombie This zombie has a fencing suit. It has a walking animation similar to that of the Snorkel Zombie from PvZ 2, and can do something similar to that of an Excavator Zombie, drag plants and send them 4 tiles further from the player's house. However, it has a higher toughness, slower walking speed, and isn't immune to straight projectiles. Magnet-shroom can steal its mask. '''TOUGHNESS: '''Hardened '''SPEED: Basic FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 12 Olympic Gargantuar This Gargantuar wears an athletism suit, and holds a black iron ball by the chain sticked to it (a.k.a. the hammer from the Hammer Throwing sport), which is used by him to crush plants. Like all the gargs, he throws his Athlete Imp when damaged. '''TOUGHNESS: '''Great '''SPEED: Hungry FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 16 Swimming Zombie (with Conehead and Buckethead variants) Re-skinned normal zombies with olympic swimming suits. Diving Zombie A zombie similar to Surfer Zombie in the appearance. This zombie acts similar to the Swashbuckler Zombie. It appears only on the rows with pool, and when appearing, it'll walk to the right corner of the pool, and then dive 4 tiles forward. After that, it will swim fastly, and when reaching the left corner of the pool, it will walk towards the player's house. '''TOUGHNESS: '''Solid '''SPEED: Speedy (swimming) Stiff (walking) FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 18 Sync-Swimming Imps These are swimming imps with magenta bath-suits. They come in groups of 3, 4, or even 5 imps in a lane. They can switch lanes while swimming, but they'll swim always syncronizedly, that means, when the first imp switches lanes, the imp behind it will follow it, and it continues in all these imps following other of these imps. They can switch to a lane with ground, but when doing so, or when getting to the ground by reaching the left corner of the pool, they'll lose the ability to switch lanes, but they'll move faster towards the player's house. '''TOUGHNESS: '''Average '''SPEED: Hungry (swimming) Speedy (walking) FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 23 Snorkel Zombie Returned from Big Wave Beach. '''FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 25 Canoe Zombie Imitating the sport "Canoe Slalom", this zombie will throw its canoe to the pool from the right corner, then rides it, eating any plants in his way, until reaching the left corner of the pool to start walking on the ground, then, he'll act similar to a Surfer Zombie in the ground, he will crush the first plant he meets with his canoe, which will then act like a gravestone (can't be planted in until destroyed), and then he will walk forward. '''TOUGHNESS: '''Dense (canoe) Solid (zombie)' '''SPEED:' Basic FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 27 Swimming Gargantuar Punches the plants, killing them instantly, throws Swimming Imp when damaged. '''TOUGHNESS: '''Great '''SPEED: Stiff (swimming) Speedy (walking) FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 29 Swimming Imp Regular swimming imp. Can be thrown by gargs and rarely appear on its own. '''TOUGHNESS: '''Average '''SPEED: Hungry '''FIRST APPEARANCE: '''Level 22 Levels Trivia *This is the second world to have more than one gargantuar variant, the first being Kung-Fu World. **Therefore, it's the first non-canon world with more than one gargantuar variant. *This is the second world to have more than one basic zombie world variant, the first being Kung-Fu World. **Therefore, it's the first non-canon world with more than one basic zombie world variant.